prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Supreme Hunter
Speculations *Certain rumors in the Supreme Hunter's identity say that Greene's child, known only as PARIAH, was the previous runner mentioned in some web of intrigue nodes; he was then killed by Specialist Cross and somehow reborn within the virus Greene's had; the weaponized cancer Mercer injected into Greene remade PARIAH as the Supreme Hunter. The credibility of this is questionable, however, as a Web Of Intrigue memory states that all runners have been female, and it is made clear that the supreme hunter is male and that PARIAH is in a military base since he was born. *It is possible that the Supreme Hunter is an avatar for the parasite injected in Alex and subsequently Greene. Cross claims the parasite, or at least the cancer it produced, was intelligent, and Greene spitting out the parasite resulted in it turning into the Supreme Hunter. Also, while disguised as Cross, the Hunter asks Alex if he felt sympathy for what the parasite felt as he removed it, indicating feelings of personal resentment toward Alex's actions, which explain its attempts to kill him. It may even be possible the removal from Alex, injection into Green and forceful removal fom Greene caused the parasite so much agony it was driven insane. It is quite fitting that Alex, the avatar of the virus, has found a nemesis in the avatar of the anti-virus, the Supreme Hunter. *Prima's official strategy guide says the supreme hunter consumed Captain Cross, making it the same one (birthed by Green the moment Alex injected the cure in her neck), yet stronger. More Speculation I think that all the articles that say as fact that Cross was consumed and all that as fact should be changed. It is not really a known truth, since even the fact that Cross was consumed is purely speculation. For all we know Cross consumed the Supreme Hunter instead and merely used its form to fight Mercer due to its physical strength and large size. Just seems odd to assume he randomly gets consumed and the hunter makes such a plot and for all these articles to be so sure when there is far more evidence supporting Cross is Pariah and the only suggestion that Cross was consumed is that he changes into the Supreme Hunter form. (Bryant Ho's WOI scene heavily suggests Cross is Pariah, something that never seems to be noted)Miumaru 04:34, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I had the same thought. on the same note, what proof do we have that the supreme hunter was born from the rejection of the virus? perhaps it was Greene releasing antibodies to supress the virus? or perhaps she was using the supreme hunter as a scapegoat to stop the virus from getting to her, but the hunter overpowered it? and what if Cross is the supreme hunter? Grasscid 03:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I belive this article is no longer a stub. Can someone remove the tag? 20:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) It is suggested that it is the Supreme Hunter consumes Cross much more than any other theory. EVIDENCE -Supreme Hunter shown to regenerate after first fight and therefore was still alive. -Stated that the parasitic cancer was intelligent, Cross (after presumed consumption) shows sadness whilst Alex talks of how he damaged it. -Cutscene in which infected overun the Wisemen and Cross (breaking the perimeter anyway). First person view with Infected vision turned on running at Cross. -We know for sure that the Supreme Hunter's infection was of similar properties to Alex's whereas Cross's was unknown and likely to be regular "infected citizen" strain. Cross also up until that point has shown no infected abilities whatsoever. (Cross was shown to be infected with the FP shot with Infected Vision on) -It is stated that PARIAH was put into captivity whereas there is no mention of him escaping, coming to New York City in disguise, infiltrating the military and consuming the Supreme Hunter. -Also if Cross was PARIAH the chance that he hadn't given himself away as of yet would be highly unlikely. For him not to have walked through Bloodtox, or by a Supersoldier, UAV or Viral Detector makes for a much more impossible story than Cross being consumed during the cutscene in which he is charged by infected. PARIAH may not be susceptible to these things, but like I said that is much more unlikely than the Supreme Hunter theory. PARIAH 10:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) New supreme hunter picture The image that was added 2 days ago to the gallery looks a lot like the Abomination from the "Incredible Hulk Movie", not to mention that it deviates from the usual style of the Infected. Is it possible to get confirmation that it is actually concept art from Prototype and not a misidentified picture? Person1 02:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :It is a concept art, published by Radical themselves. If it was from another game, I would have deleted it by now. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 02:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :: This is the image I'm referring to. It's by Aaron Sims. On his webpage, there are identical pictures titled as concept art for the Abomination from the Incredible Hulk, and I can't find any mention of any work on Prototype, so I'm not so sure. Person1 00:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I remember seeing that image in Prima guide at a friends. It was under the gallery page right after the hunters page along with a few more concept arts. 01:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Prima? Damn. They say there aren't quiet accurate themselves. I'll remove that image. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 02:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Blade bonus damage When fighting the supreme hunter for the second time I found attacking with the blade allowed you to climb on his back after a few hits and do more damage untill he throws you off. Is this worth mentioning in the article? :The article itself needs a bit of formatting. As for the blade, it causes the highest amount of damage. That's the reason the stun animation kicks in faster compared to the rest of the powers.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 04:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Trivia The section in the trivia that relates the SH to Tyrants in Resident Evil is correct, however i feel that the Hunter has almost no relation to The infected form of curtis miller. This is just what im thinking.Flaming skull of heaven 13:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Skull